


[Podfic] The End

by kalakirya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of andmydog's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gojyo loses it, "it" being defined herein as fucking everything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054) by [andmydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog). 



**Title:** The End

 **Rating:** not rated

 **Content Notes:** major character death

 **Length:** 3:14

[download as an mp3 (2.9MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/end-0)


End file.
